neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Williams
Amy Robinson is a character i n Neighbours in 1988 and 1992. She is the daughter of Paul Robinson by an affair he had with Nina Williams in 1985. She first appeared in Episode 733 - 25 May 1988. Amy is played by Zoe Cramond. Biography Backstory Paul Robinson worked on the airlines in 1985 when he met Nina Williams. They slept together and he had a daughter born in 1986 called Amy Robinson. 1988, 1992 Amy Ro binson and her mum visited Paul in 1988 and 1992. Amy was said to be 2 in 1988 but was 9 in 1992. Amy soon returned to her mother. Amy did not visit Ramsay Street for the next 23 years but in 2015, Paul got his distant cousin Hilary Robinson to track her down. 2015- In June 2015, Amy returned, after her distant relative Hilary tracked her down. Amy had a son Jimmy. Paul was delighted to have a grandchild. Amy started becoming friendly with Kyle Canning. In 2016, Amy's mother Nene arrived in Erinsborough. Memorable info Birthday: 1983, originally 1986 Full Name: Amy Robinson In 1992, Amy was said to be about 9 years old, despite the fact that she was only 2 in 1988 and was concieved in mid 1985 during the shows run. A case of SORAS (Soap Opera Rapid Ageing Syndrome) Family Father: 'Paul Robinson '''Mother: 'Nina Williams '''Half-Siblings: Andrew Robinson, Elle Robinson, Cameron Robinson, Robert Robinson Half Aunts: 'Julie Martin, Lucy Robinson '''Half Uncles: 'Scott Robinson, Glen Donnelly '''Grandmother: Anne Robinson Grandfather: '''Jim Robinson '''Great-Grandfathers: Bill Daniels, James Robinson Great Grandmothers: Helen Daniels, Bess Robinson Children: Jimmy Williams (2005) Cousins '''- Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson, Hannah Martin '''First cousins twice removed: Hilary Robinson Appearances 1988 *Episode 733 - 25 May 1988 *Episode 734 - 26 May 1988 *Episode 735 - 27 May 1988 *Episode 736 - 30 May 1988 *Episode 737 - 31 May 1988 1992 *Episode 1644 - 26 March 1992 *Episode 1645 - 27 March 1992 *Episode 1646 - 30 March 1992 *Episode 1647 - 31 March 1992 *Episode 1653 - 8 April 1992 *Episode 1654 - 9 April 1992 *Episode 1662 - 21 April 1992 *Episode 1663 - 22 April 1992 2015 *Episode 7137 - 2 June 2015 *Episode 7138 - 3 June 2015 *Episode 7139 - 4 June 2015 *Episode 7142 - 9 June 2015 *Episode 7143 - 10 June 2015 *Episode 7144 - 11 June 2015 *Episode 7146 - 15 June 2015 *Episode 7150 - 19 June 2015 *Episode 7151 - 22 June 2015 *Episode 7154 - 25 June 2015 *Episode 7155 - 26 June 2015 *Episode 7156 - 29 June 2015 *Episode 7160 - 3 July 2015 *Episode 7161 - 6 July 2015 *Episode 7163 - 8 July 2015 *Episode 7165 - 10 July 2015 *Episode 7168 - 15 July 2015 *Episode 7169 - 16 July 2015 *Episode 7170 - 17 July 2015 *Episode 7171 - 20 July 2015 *Episode 7173 - 22 July 2015 *Episode 7178 - 29 July 2015 *Episode 7179 - 30 July 2015 *Episode 7180 - 31 July 2015 *Episode 7183 - 5 August 2015 *Episode 7184 - 6 August 2015 *Episode 7185 - 7 August 2015 *Episode 7188 - 12 August 2015 *Episode 7191 - 17 August 2015 *Episode 7192 - 18 August 2015 *Episode 7194 - 20 August 2015 *Episode 7196 - 24 August 2015 *Episode 7199 - 27 August 2015 *Episode 7201 - 31 August 2015 2016 *Episode 7271 - 4 January 2016 *Episode 7272 - 5 January 2016 *Episode 7273 - 6 January 2016 *Episode 7274 - 7 January 2016 *Episode 7276 - 11 January 2016 *Episode 7278 - 13 January 2016 *Episode 7279 - 14 January 2016 *Episode 7280 - 15 January 2016 *Episode 7283 - 20 January 2016 *Episode 7284 - 21 January 2016 *Episode 7287 - 26 January 2016 *Episode 7288 - 27 January 2016 *Episode 7292 - 2 February 2016 *Episode 7294 - 4 February 2016 *Episode 7295 - 5 February 2016 *Episode 7296 - 8 February 2016 *Episode 7300 - 12 February 2016 *Episode 7301 - 15 February 2016 *Episode 7303 - 17 February 2016 *Episode 7305 - 19 February 2016 *Episode 7306 - 22 February 2016 *Episode 7311 - 29 February 2016 *Episode 7312 - 1 March 2016 *Episode 7313 - 2 March 2016 *Episode 7314 - 3 March 2016 *Episode 7315 - 4 March 2016 *Episode 7316 - 7 March 2016 *Episode 7321 - 14 March 2016 *Episode 7322 - 15 March 2016 *Episode 7323 - 16 March 2016 *Episode 7324 - 17 March 2016 *Episode 7326 - 21 March 2016 *Episode 7327 - 22 March 2016 *Episode 7328 - 23 March 2016 *Episode 7329 - 24 March 2016 *Episode 7333 - 30 March 2016 *Episode 7335 - 1 April 2016 *Episode 7336 - 4 April 2016 *Episode 7337 - 5 April 2016 *Episode 7338 - 6 April 2016 *Episode 7340 - 8 April 2016 *Episode 7341 - 11 April 2016 *Episode 7342 - 12 April 2016 *Episode 7346 - 18 April 2016 *Episode 7348 - 20 April 2016 *Episode 7349 - 21 April 2016 *Episode 7350 - 22 April 2016 *Episode 7352 - 26 April 2016 *Episode 7355 - 29 April 2016 *Episode 7359 - 5 May 2016 *Episode 7360 - 6 May 2016 *Episode 7361 - 9 May 2016 *Episode 7362 - 10 May 2016 *Episode 7364 - 12 May 2016 *Episode 7367 - 17 May 2016 *Episode 7368 - 18 May 2016 *Episode 7369 - 19 May 2016 *Episode 7370 - 20 May 2016 *Episode 7375 - 27 May 2016 *Episode 7376 - 30 May 2016 *Episode 7378 - 1 June 2016 *Episode 7382 - 7 June 2016 *Episode 7384 - 9 June 2016 *Episode 7385 - 10 June 2016 *Episode 7386 - 13 June 2016 *Episode 7389 - 16 June 2016 *Episode 7390 - 17 June 2016 *Episode 7394 - 23 June 2016 *Episode 7395 - 24 June 2016 *Episode 7397 - 28 June 2016 *Episode 7398 - 29 June 2016 *Episode 7399 - 30 June 2016 *Episode 7401 - 4 July 2016 *Episode 7402 - 5 July 2016 *Episode 7404 - 7 July 2016 *Episode 7405 - 8 July 2016 *Episode 7407 - 12 July 2016 *Episode 7409 - 14 July 2016 *Episode 7410 - 15 July 2016 *Episode 7415 - 22 July 2016 *Episode 7416 - 25 July 2016 *Episode 7417 - 26 July 2016 *Episode 7421 - 1 August 2016 *Episode 7422 - 2 August 2016 *Episode 7423 - 3 August 2016 *Episode 7424 - 4 August 2016 *Episode 7428 - 10 August 2016 *Episode 7429 - 11 August 2016 *Episode 7431 - 15 August 2016 *Episode 7432 - 16 August 2016 *Episode 7434 - 18 August 2016 *Episode 7438 - 24 August 2016 *Episode 7439 - 25 August 2016 *Episode 7440 - 26 August 2016 *Episode 7441 - 29 August 2016 *Episode 7444 - 1 September 2016 *Episode 7446 - 5 September 2016 *Episode 7447 - 6 September 2016 Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:1988 minor characters. Category:1992 minor characters. Category:Robinson family. Category:1983 births. Category:Retconned ages. Category:Characters played by more than one actor.